nuclear_thronefandomcom-20200223-history
Y.V. (Yung Venuz)
'' Yung Venuz is a mutant that focuses on offense over all else. Not only does he fire weapons faster than other mutants, he also gets more out of them, gaining a secondary fire mode for every weapon available that increases their damage output at the cost of their rate of fire and ammo.'' He likes money and has a lot of it. Features : Yung Venuz has an increased rate of fire/faster reload time. He starts with a Golden Revolver. Special : Yung Venuz can use Pop Pop to fire a weapon twice with one button press, but at half the fire rate. The amount of shots fired is double what the weapon would normally fire with one trigger pull, ie a Super Crossbow will fire ten bolts, an Assault Rifle will fire a burst of six bullets. : Pop Pop is always a single shot, regardless of the weapon. : Melee weapons do not gain a benefit from Pop Pop and still suffer the halved ready time. An enemy can't be damaged by a melee weapon while in its hurt animation. Y.V's ability creates two swing visuals on top of each other, but will only deal normal damage as one swing puts the enemy into the hurt animation canceling out the second. After all, he's a Gun God. : Pop Pop makes the killed enemy's body fly further which means bodies also deal more damage on impact. Throne Butt and Impact Wrists enhance that effect. Throne Butt : Yung Venuz's Throne Butt makes his special fire off four trigger pulls at once instead of two, reload time is at a 3.5 of normal rate. Gameplay : Y.V.'s Quick Reload ability makes him incredibly competitive in late game as it is a direct increase to damage per second, and boosts the viability of slow reloading weapons such as the crossbow. In the early game Pop Pop allows you to very easily rely on your pistol as it is an accurate one hit kill on bandits, letting you get the Big Chest on the third stage reliably. Pop Pop suffers when using automatic weapons, as it requires you to fire the weapon semi automatically, but can provide dramatic increases in firepower with weapons such as the Super Crossbow. With Throne Butt and a large projectile count weapon you can very easily kill Big Dog in a single shot. : Useful mutations: * Back Muscle - you won't have to worry about running out of ammo as quickly with a larger threshold of ammo to satisfy your trigger happy finger. * Rabbit Paw - using the same logic as the description above for Back Muscle, having ammo to supply Y.V.'s special ability and Throne Butt is very helpful. * Stress - having the lower health may be risky but you can benefit from it increasing Y.V.'s rate of fire even more. * Boiling Veins - since abusing Stress can be dangerous to get the fast fire rate you may want a little safety net. * Racing Mind - a great addition to your mutations as the 40% lower reload speed helps you just non stop fire away with your passive ability and Stress if you decide to pick it up, it also lowers the reload time when using Y.V. special. * Impact Wrists - Pop Pop makes the killed enemy's body fly further which means bodies also deal more damage on impact. Throne Butt and Impact Wrists enhance that effect. Trivia *Yung Venuz is a character from Vlambeer's game Gun Godz. *When Y.V. spawns, an airhorn sound effect plays and the screen shakes. *Pressing the "B" key with Y.V. will also trigger the airhorn sound and screenshake. *Y.V. hopes to one day be verified on Twitter . #verifyvenuz * Y.V's design is a reference to the all seeing eye on the back of a dollar bill. * When Y.V's health bar reaches 0 he gets annoyed and teleports back to his mansion on Venus, thus he doesn't leave a corpse behind. Besides he is a Gun God, he can't be killed by mere mutated creatures. * When in his B-skin, Y.V. floats while meditating with his eye closed. He doesn't need to see to kill things. Category:Characters